


Don't let him in

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drabble, Hurt, M/M, Post-breakup, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Drabble inspired by lyrics of Dua Lipa's song, New Rules





	Don't let him in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebelkraehe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebelkraehe/gifts).



_One, don't pick up the phone_  
You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone  
Two, don't let him in  
You have to kick him out again  
Three, don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning  
And if you're under him  
You ain't getting over him 

 

It’s close to 3 a.m. on a Wednesday night that Q’s phone rings.

He’s wrapping up work for that day, almost ready to head back home. Checking the display and sighs. Bond.

They broke up two weeks ago over the blond’s shitty behaviour and Q’s decision to save himself the heartache. But it was hard to hold the decision when he still worked with the man, when James still sought him out…

He tried to ignore his ringing phone and sighed with relief when it fell quiet. It was short lived though when the melody sounded again, and Q bit his lip as he reached for his device. It rang and rang as he continued to stare at it… and the he broke, swiping right to answer.

“Hello, James.”

“Danny.” the voice on the other side of the line breathed out and Q swallowed hard. It always felt like a punch, hearing his name on his lover’s lips.

An hour later he rings the bell of James’ apartment and gets dragged in by his hand, an insistent mouth presses kisses to his own. They taste of whiskey and Q gets drunk on them in more ways than one as he’s divested of clothing, his own hands just as pushy as the blond’s to get to naked skin.

 

*

 

In the morning he hastily pulls on his clothes. 

“Where are you going, darling?” James voice is rough as he lifts on his elbow on the bed, blue eyes squinting as he follows Danny’s moves. Why is he even looking at the blond when he should be running away.

“Home.”

“But-”

“We’re no longer dating, James. We-we don’t- I shouldn’t even be here.” Danny stops for a moment, arms hanging by his slim body, a picture of misery. He sees James open his mouth and it springs him back into action. Rushing out of the room, he gathers rest of his clothes and walks out hastily. 

He ignores the calls and works from home till Bond leaves on another mission.

 

*

 

“Q, I.. I just need a friend tonight. It has been rough and-” James looks away for a moment, gathering himself. “It’s the anniversary of her death today.”

And Q melts. 

“Alright.” he said, pushing the lid of the laptop down, shutting it off before he moved to pack it.

Couple hours later Bond places his fingers on his chin, turning his face and placing a searching, delicate kiss on his lips and Q is a goner. The next morning untangling himself from his ex-boyfriend’s arms, sweaty and disheveled, with new hickeys on his throat and a dull soreness in his body, Q wonders how the hell did he end up here again.

 

*

 

“We can’t keep doing it, James. I broke up with you for a reason. It’s over. Don’t call me again in the middle of the night when you’re drunk and alone. I won’t pick up, I won’t come to you. And as much as it pains me to say it - I can’t be your friend, James. It costs me too much. I’m sorry. I-I need to look out after myself now. Please, if you ever, even for just a moment felt so-some” he swallows hard, eyes prickling “kind of affection for me.. Please let me go.”

Bond steps closer, reaches out for his hand and Q steps away, out of reach as he’s looking up at Bond.

“Please, don’t touch me. I-I can’t bear it.”

Bond takes half a step back, face closing off as he adjust the cuffs of his shirt, blue gaze leaving Q.

“I’m sorry I’ve hurt you so.”

Watching Bond walk out hurts more than he could ever anticipate. But it’s a good pain. It’s the surgery he needs to get better, to get over the reckless, cheating, drunk of a man. Or so he says to himself then and years later. It has been the last time he ever saw James.

007 went on a mission two days after and promptly went MIA...


End file.
